


Mahalo, Kaikaina

by AmateurScribes



Series: Bad Things Happen (to Grif) Bingo [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Body Modification, The Cosmic Powers are morally grey in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Grif could recognize the feel of the waves and the constellations back on Hawai'i.Here on Iris, he can hardly recognize the dark waters and the unknown stars.But then again, hardly recognizing something is better than not recognizing anything at all.





	Mahalo, Kaikaina

**Author's Note:**

> I went a different route with this one, and I totally understand if people think it's _too_ weird. But I had fun doing this, and that's what matters most! I'm still accepting prompts and you can see some of my more recent posts to see what I have and haven't received yet!

Waiting sucks. And that means a lot considering _Grif_ was the one who was thinking that it sucked. It was the epitome of what he loved to do _\- nothing._ All he had to do was just sit around and wait for something to happen, and the longer it _didn't_ happen, the longer he got to sit around doing nothing.

But waiting for his friends to realize their idiocy and come back to Iris to tell him that he was right? Fucking sucked.

Having nothing to do all day was great- _amazing_ in fact.

There was no one to whine or bitch or moan about how he should be doing something _productive._ This was the first time they had a break since shit started to get fucking dangerous back in Blood Gulch, he was going to damn well do _nothing_ if he wanted to.

So without all the background commentary, he could finally just, _unwind._

Sit down at the beach, bury his bare feet in the sand while his hands rest on top of it, warming up from the heat. Let his hair down and feel it move with the gentle sea breeze.

It was nice while it lasted.

Going down to the beach just didn't have the same allure if you were able to go there every day.

When Kai was younger, and when he finally had his drivers license, he would try to take a trip down to the North Shore of O'ahu whenever possible. Waikiki was too populated, and even then Grif would still choose to take the trip out to Sunset Beach instead.

In the summer it was nice to just swim in the clear waters, letting the waves push and pull, not doing much but letting the lull of the water calm them both down. And in the winter if Kai was up to it, they would go to Waimea Bay for surfing. Or to watch inexperienced surfers make absolute fools of themselves.

If Kai was having a bad week at school, he would call up the office and claim that she was sick, when in reality they would take the drive up to one of the secluded spots of the beaches and just relax. But more likely they would go on the weekend, early in the morning, with Kai resting her face against the car window, eyes half-lidded shut, still dreary with sleep.

And if they were lucky he would be able to find a spot where sea turtles were swimming around. Kai always did seem to like that, even if some of them were missing fins. But with the water lapping at her knees and Grif smiling at the way she looked delighted at the sea creatures, it was nice.

There weren't any sea turtles on Iris. Just weird looking fish that scattered away whenever he waded deeper into the water.

It quickly lost its appeal, but it was the only place on the moon that wasn't absolutely silent.

Grif found out very quickly that he didn't like the silence.

So the melody of the ocean was much preferred, even if he was starting to get slightly sick of the smell of salt water.

Waiting at the shore of the beach was more tiring than it was relaxing by far. And not in the way where he felt like he could just lay down and take a nap. More like it felt draining to just sit down and look out at the great expanse of nothing for hours on end.

He could have sat down at the top of Red Base to look out at the ocean, but that was somehow even worse. Grif could practically feel the absence of the others, and sitting at the top of an empty base, knowing that Sarge wasn't cleaning his shotgun and that Lopez wasn't working on fixing the Warthog again and that Donut wasn't reading some new romance novel in a series that he finally had the time to catch up on and that Simmons-

Well, it hurt in a way that he didn't want to talk about.

So he avoided the base for now.

His legs were starting to cramp up from where he pulled his knees to his chest. Plus it was practically nighttime on Iris, the stars dimly lit in the sky and he'd long given up trying to recognize any of them. It wasn't like when he'd been a kid and his dad had gotten drunk enough to not give a shit on whose son he _really_ was, and he'd pull him up into his arms out on the terrace of that beach house they lived into briefly before his dad up and left his mother.

And he'd pull him into his arms, the stench of liquor staining his breath, and he'd point out to him what stars formed what constellations.

And then after Kai was born, and Grif's stepdad learned the same thing his own dad did long ago, it was Grif who'd pick up his baby sister and make sure she was looking when he pointed out the stars from their shitty apartment balcony.

Simmons had wanted to chart out the stars before the others left.

The biting cold of the beach yanked him out of his thoughts and he groaned lightly before leaning forward and sliding his feet beneath him so that he could sit up. Rubbing his hands together he got rid of whatever sand had stuck to it, dusting himself off to get rid of the rest. He had left his armor back at the base today, so he was left with just his under armor suit.

Taking one last look out into the ocean, seeing the water glitter and ripple with the stars reflected onto its blank surface, he let himself acknowledge the part in his heart that missed his life back on Hawai'i.

Everything was just so much easier when it was just him and Kai, even if he struggled to make ends meet. Back then there was no bullshit wars to fight. Just the normal bullshit those in their social class had to deal with.

Getting closer to the waves he resigned himself to one last dip into the waters before he headed back to the base. He would have to just clean up the sand and water that followed after him in the morning. It wouldn't make a difference since no one was there to admonish him for it anyways.

Grif shivered as his feet sunk into the freezing water, but he stayed there for a few more seconds relishing in it for as long as he can, eyes scrunched shut hoping that if he imagined it enough he could pretend he was back on O'ahu.

He wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes and only saw the same boring inky waters.

Turning back around he came face to face with a bright sphere of light.

He yelped and jumped backward, feet sinking into the sandy slope of the ocean floor causing him to trip and splash into the water. His head only went under slightly, but with his mouth still open from the shout, water rushed in causing him to heave and choke, spitting it out as his hair dripped with water.

Blinking away the salt water that had rushed into his eyes, he only saw the blurry ball of light float closer to him.

"Hi, Grif!" it chirped. "I'm Huggins."

Now he was blinking for an entirely different reason. The light... _thing_ was... _talking_ to him.

It was official- he's lost his mind. The silence and being alone has gotten to him. That was the only thing that could explain what he was _seeing._

"You're probably confused," it bobbed down closer to his face, and in the expanse of the darkness, it took Grif moving his face to the side and squinting before he could adjust to the brightness. "And this would technically be breaking of the rules if I didn't have permission to talk to you!"

It continued to hover in front of his face, clearly waiting for some sort of response, and as much as Grif doesn't want to humor this _clearly a hallucination,_ he manages to get out a hesitant, "Okay?"

"Oh good!" it hummed. "For a second I thought you might've hit your head against a rock or something when you fell into the water. Anyways, I've been ordered to collect you!"

"Collect me?" Grif parroted back, still sitting in the water and _still_ humoring the weirdest hallucination he's ever had. Which isn't to imply that he's had a lot, he's only had a couple in his life, but most of them were _nothing like this._

"Yeah!" The light moved backward and spun itself in a circle, getting only a little bit brighter. "Lady Kalirama asked _me_ specifically to retrieve you, which is like, a _huge_ honor considering I'm still new to this!"

Ignoring the hallucination for _just_ a moment he rested his head in his hands and counted to ten, before looking back up to see that _yep_ the damn thing was still there.

With water dripping down his face, he frowned and uttered a loud, "What the fuck."

"Am I moving too fast for you?" it asked, moving closer. "I get it this whole thing must be so confusing, after all, I _did_ appear unannounced and-"

"Nope," Grif cut it off, finally raising himself out of the water. "Nope, not listening to this. This isn't real so," flapping his hands towards the hallucination he muttered, "Shoo, leave- you're not wanted."

"I am real!" it protested, darting back and away from his hands. "And you have to come with me, you don't have a choice about whether you will or not."

"Even _if_ this wasn't a hallucination," Grif retorted, feet resting on the unsteady shore. "Just _how_ in the hell are _you_ gonna make me do _anything."_

It didn't say anything, and Grif took that as all the confirmation he needed that it wasn't real, and if it _was-_ which he doubted- it wasn't able to make him do anything.

He tried wading past it and back to the beach when he felt the resistance from the water. Every step he took didn't feel like he was moving through water, but rather it felt some other substance. Looking down he saw the water recede and surge violently forward, crashing against his legs slightly knocking him forward.

"Sorry Grif," the ball of light dimmed slightly. "I didn't want to take you by force, but Lady Kali _did_ say I needed to take you by any means necessary."

Rolling his eyes he started to say, "What does that even mea-"

A giant wave crashed into him, knocking him down completely and had him sprawling against the ocean floor. He barely had enough time to recover and push his head above the water before another wave crashed into him.

He felt his head crack against something hard, and he somehow just knew that his temple was bleeding. The onslaught of waves just kept coming and coming, every time he tried to stabilize himself he was knocked down.

He has no idea how a _ball of light_ was controlling the ocean, all he knows is that he barely had enough time to pop his head up above the water before he was swept under again.

But then it stopped and he crashed onto the shore, barely able to see and only hearing the rattling of his lungs.

He regretted the fact that today was the day that he wasn't wearing his armor.

Dizzy and nauseous and water spilling out of his mouth onto the sand, he coughed and coughed, arms weakly holding himself up, knees digging painfully into the sand.

The little light hovered above him, saying nothing as it saw him empty out a good portion of the ocean onto the sandbanks.

Taking the chance to enter his field of vision it leaned close to him and asked, "Are you willing to come with me now?"

Instead of answering, he let his coughing fill the silence as he raised his hand up to flip off that _stupid fucking lens flare._

"Do you really have to make this so hard?" it whined. "My Lady _needs_ you to come with me."

A bright rip in the universe appeared behind it, a soldier wearing unusual armor coming from the rip, planting its feet into the sand. It marched up to Grif's hunched over form, grabbing at his arm and hefting him up off his feet, dragging the disorientated Grif into the portal.

Considering that he could still feel water clogging up his lungs and that he was too weak without his armor to do anything, he didn't put up a fight and just let it happen.

He did through a weak, "This is fucking kidnapping," at the ball of light though.

It dimmed at that, but brightened again as it said, "For the good of the universe, I'm sure it will be forgiven!"

Closing his eyes briefly he muttered out, "Goddamn it."

He's not even paying attention to his surroundings when he's dropped down on a cold surface, shivering and dripping with water. He can feel the blood streaking down his face from the cut on his forehead, and looking around he notices the _weird as fuck_ lighting and architecture around him.

The room looked like a futuristic throne room. And he was the only one in the room beyond the armored- what? Guard?- and the ball of light that had brought him there.

Lifting a shaky hand to his head he probes lightly at the cut, wincing when his fingers made contact with it.

Letting his hand fall against his lap he just about asks what the fuck was supposed to happen now when a woman's voice cuts through the silence, "Huggins, excellent work."

Looking to the side his eyes widened through the pain at the sight of a _fucking four armed gigantic woman_ stalking towards the throne in the middle of the room.

Great. Kidnapped by aliens. Or something equally as fucking _bullshit_ like usual.

"I did just as you asked, my Lady!" the lens flare brightened and moved forward.

"Guard you are dismissed," the alien says, waiting until the guard left the throne room before glancing down at the soaked Grif. "So, you are the mortal the Fates warned us about."

Scowling, Grif rolled his eyes before huffing out, "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

The woman moved closer to him, reaching out one of her arms to tilt his head upwards so that he could see his miserable self reflected in her visor.

"You don't seem like much," she mused. "But the Fates are rarely wrong. You will be a boon to our cause, instead of the catalyst that they destined you to be."

"How the fuck does any of what you just said make sense," he glared at the alien in front of him.

"I'm sure to a human nothing makes sense," she said as she moved her hand back. "Luckily, not for much longer."

Stepping backward the alien's arms merged together leaving only two. Stalking towards the throne, her steps making the ground beneath Grif shake.

"Huggins, you are dismissed," she declared, back still turned away.

"Of course, my Lady," the lens flare bobbed down in a mock bow, before directing a quiet, "Bye Grif!" to him before it left the throne room.

Grif grimaced as he watched it dart out of the throne room. So.

Now he was left alone with an alien who not only looked like she could just kill him with a flick of her wrist but was going to do _something_ to him that required no other witnesses.

"Now then," the alien held something in her hands as it turned back towards him. "Your purpose, as proposed to us, the Cosmic Powers, by the Fates."

"I'm pretty sure I have no other purpose than doing nothing, ever, _at all,"_ Grif retorted.

"Not so," with every step closer to Grif, the alien shrunk down in size. "The Fates see the Reds and Blues creating a tear in the fabric of time, and if it's within my powers I'm not going to let that happen."

Blinking slowly, Grif absorbed what he was being told. Then slowly he asked, "I'm sorry did you just say the _fabric of time?_ Listen, lady, we've done a lot of shit over the years but that's just impossible."

"If that's what you're willing to believe then I see no need to correct you," standing before Grif at a still tall, but more reasonable size, the alien shook her head. "It won't matter soon after all."

"Yeah," Grif started, trying to get a good read at the object in her hand, although what he could see, looked absolutely unreal and fictional that it was better if he gave up rather than waste any more time trying to identify it. "And why is that?"

"It's not within the capabilities of the Cosmic Powers to physically affect any organic," Grif narrowed his eyes at the _specific_ wording but before he could verbally question it the alien continued, "It's not within our system parameters, and our casings don't provide much leeway either."

It was the last word that clued Grif on what the being before him was. And then he groaned and bowed his head slightly in pure frustration.

Fucking _AI's._

If he wasn't chasing after one they were fucking coming to him to kick his ass.

"I see you understand my meanings," the _fucking AI_ remarked. "Then you should see why I have the need to use this," holding up the object in front of his face, he saw that he was right in that he had no goddamn clue on what it was. "To erase your memories."

All his thoughts ground to a halt.

_What._

Ignoring the way his whole body tensed up the AI continued, "A clean slate. And a way to make sure that we can protect time. Only a Red or Blue could match the sheer stupidity and might of the other Reds and Blues, that the Fates have attested to."

_Fucking what._

Reaching out, Grif felt the AI trace the cut across his forehead, adjusting her grip on the device. "I must apologize for this, it is rather unseemly of us to cohort with humans, but it is a necessary sacrifice we have to make."

The device inched towards the cut when Grif finally broke out of his panic and jerked backward, saying, "Wait! You can't just do this!"

The AI paused, craning her head down at him, and the device didn't come any closer. "And why not, lowly mortal?"

"The others will notice that you kidnapped me!" Grif doubted that they were coming back to Iris anytime soon, but he hoped that they would pick up on the fact that he was _missing_ when there should have been no way off the moon. "And you can't just- you can't just erase my memories- how the fuck does that even _work?"_

Gesturing lightly with the hand that held the device, the AI tsked as if talking to an unruly child, but knowing how fucking _egotistic_ AI's seemed to be he wouldn't be surprised if she saw him like that.

"Burnstorm of the Cosmic Powers crafted this device, it's functions are beyond your knowledge," the AI did tilt her head slightly though and brought the device further away from his head. "And who would miss you?"

Fucking hell, if an AI could tell that the others had just up and abandoned him then how the hell was he supposed to bluff his way out of this situation.

But the water that continued to drip down his hair onto the ever-growing puddle of water on the ground brought forth the only person who would probably give a shit whether he lived or died.

"Kaikaina!" He blurted out. "My sister- she'd noticed if I was missing. And then with her causing a fuss, and she would cause a _fuss-_ believe me, it's what she's good at, the others would notice then."

A small silence passed between the two, Grif kneeling and soaked to the bone and the AI one hand cradling the side of his head and the other holding a device that would destroy everything that made Grif, well, _Grif._

"Your sister is dead," the AI stated, and Grif's heart _fucking dropped._ "But you have caused me to consider my actions of erasing your memories."

"So you're not going to do it?" Grif asked, knowing that there was no way in hell the AI was going to just let him go back to Iris that easy.

"No, you are needed," the AI said, and Grif noticed that it's grip on the device tightened as it lit up a green color similar to the highlights of her armor. "But I suppose it would be as much of an act of mercy to let you remember this _Kaikaina."_

And then she jammed the device straight into the slit in his forehead, tearing through flesh, and Grif is only slightly reminded of the way they had found Tex's helmet on the Staff of Charon, visor cracked like a spider web and he _finally_ makes the connection to the device that held Epsilon.

But then he doesn't recognize much of anything.

* * *

"There are no life forms on this moon."

"¿Qué?"

"We can't waste any more time, if he's not here, it's likely that he's dead, unfortunately."

* * *

Growling as she stepped out of the stupid portal onto a stupid _and ugly_ moon she glared at Tucker and said, "Fucking useless asshole!"

Tucker whined back, "Oh, come on! It was bound to happen!"

Not wanting to listen to _any_ of his excuses, she whipped around and flipped off Tucker with both hands.

"Why are you blaming me, those times were all accidents!" Tucker pleaded.

"I’m a simple girl with a simple itch. Time travel sex tour. And you’re screwing it up!" she yelled at him, looking around at the stupid place that Tucker had led them to. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"It’s our old home. Iris. Present-day. I figured the others might be waiting here, and we could form up!" Tucker explained, brightening as he glanced around at the stupid moon.

"Why would I want to be around any of those assholes," Kai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Isn't this the place where you _left_ my brother?"

"He chose to stay of his own volition!" Tucker pointed angrily at her but then deflated slightly as he glanced at the base in the distance. "I... should probably apologize to him, he was right after all. We didn't find Church."

"Oh, yeah!" Kai said, throwing her hands up in the air. "What a lovely reminder that you treated my big bro like shit when it should've been obvious that your stupid AI friend was already dead as dicks!"

"Ok, look, say what you want about me, but don't talk about Church like you actually knew him," Tucker growled out. "You only knew him for a little while the _rest_ of us knew him for years."

"Yeah, and?" Kai glared at him. "I've known Dex my whole life and I _know_ that he's worth more than _any_ Church."

Clenching his fists, Tucker turned away from her and forced out, "Look we're going to get nowhere if we keep arguing back and forth. So let's just agree to disagree and just go find Grif, ok?"

Kai pursed her lips and agreed silently. Moving past Tucker she walked straight into the base calling out, "Dex, where the hell are you?"

The silence of the base answered her, and looking around she noticed a thin layer of dust over everything.

Furrowing her brow, she called out to Tucker asking, "Hey, pencil dick! You said that there wasn't any way for him off the moon, back on Earth right?"

Yelling back, Tucker answered, "Yeah! What about it?"

"He's not here," she yelled back. Moving through the common room she noticed orange armor laying haphazardly across the floor. Leaning down next to it she noticed that there was dust on it too and lifting it slightly showed that beneath it? No dust.

So it's been that way for a while.

"What!" Tucker yelled racing it the base. Looking around he saw where Kai was and knelt down next to her.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, before getting up and turning towards the wall to smash his fist into it, yelling, "FUCK!"

"Where is he," Kai demanded. "Where's Dex?"

Fist still against the wall, Tucker hung his head down. "I don't know," he muttered.

 _"You don't know?"_ Kai parroted. "What do you mean you don't know? _You assholes left my brother!"_

"I know we did, I'm sorry," Tucker apologized not looking at her.

"Saying sorry isn't good enough," she yelled. In a graceful turn, she clenched her fists and stomped her foot against the ground. "Dex better not be dead or I will kill every single one of you _assholes!"_

She stomped off further into the base, kicking open boxes and shuffling through them.

"What are you even looking for?" Tucker asked, a sigh just waiting in the back of his throat.

"Booze! And lot's of it so I can _quell the urge to kill you right now,"_ Kai yelled in frustration at another supply crate that did not have any alcohol in it.

She fucking hates everything about this. When she was alone in Blood Gulch it fucking sucked but at least she was able to start up her business empire. But here? On this bumfuck moon with no way off baring the supply drops that happened however many times a year?

There was no one for Dex to keep himself company. And no reason for him to be gone unless-

And she thinks of her brother's decayed corpse just strewn _somewhere_ on this moon, and she feels like she's going to throw up when she hears Tucker yell in fright.

"What the hell is going on, _now?"_ She yelled, racing back outside the base, racing towards Tucker.

Beside her Tucker was pointing at a round ball of light that was bobbing up and down, magnanimously saying, "Behold, mortals! From the great center of the galaxy, your Lord God and Divine Creator has come to speak!"

A rip within the sky revealed a giant figure staring down at the two of them, the expanse of the universe behind the being.

Looking down at the two of them, the figure announced, "I, King of the Cosmic Powers, have honored you pathetic mortals with this audience out of pity."

Kai glanced at Tucker who shrugged his shoulders at the display, keeping a good distance away from the ball of light and from where the portal was formed.

"I possess the power to shake planets, to snuff out civilizations like candles. I am almighty!" Kai rolled her eyes at the way the figure spoke but didn't interject just yet, recognizing the dramatic pause. "But I am not without mercy. Give up your blasphemous time travel. I will spare you from destruction."

"And why the fuck should we do that?" Tucker retorted, tightening his grip around the sword around his waist.

"Mortal currs! I will not ask again," the figure bellowed. "Bow before me and forfeit your time machine, or I will be forced to summon the Champion of the Cosmic Powers!"

"And I'm supposed to feel intimidated by that?" Kai could practically hear the smirk forming behind Tucker's helmet. "I can take on _any_ champion of yours! Bring it on!"

"Tucker," Kai hissed, glaring at him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Come on! Any champion of this loser should be easy to beat," Tucker mocked.

Kai expected the giant figure- she assumed that this guy was the same type of god thing that had attacked them back on Earth- to get angry at Tucker's insults, maybe try to attack them or something.

But she never expected him to burst out laughing, the ground of the moon shaking with the loud bellows.

"My Champion it is then," the god sounded amused. "I'm sure he will be able to best you. After all-"

Raising his hand, it was enveloped with a bright blue smoke that then formed a tear closer to the surface on the moon. The blue portal grew until a figure wielding a war hammer could step through.

Kai could hear Tucker swear from next to her, but she couldn't look away from the figure in front of her.

The armor may have been a different type, but she knew that there was only _one person who wore that shade of orange-_

"He used to be one of you," the god finished. "I'm sure this must be quite the shock to you both. I'll leave you two to this reunion. Muggins," he called out to the ball of light. "Check up on our _dear_ Champion when he's done here."

With the wave of his hands, the portal closed shut, the ball of light zipping into it before it shut completely.

The words that seemed to be caught in her throat finally loosened up as she asked in a quiet and meek voice, "Dex? Is that you?"

Big bro turned his helmet towards her, but he didn't say anything. Reaching up to remove his helmet, he revealed a nasty scar going across his forehead, a sickly circuit pattern stretching downwards from the middle of it.

"Reds and Blues," he announced, eyes dulled and circuit pattern glowing a dull green. "The Fates have judged you and found you guilty of messing with time, whether you understand what you have done or not."

"Dex?" Kai asked, hands moving over her mouth. Yanking her own helmet off, her hair cascading down her shoulders in one fell swoop, she looked him straight in the eyes. "It's- it's me Kai. Your little sister."

At her name, his eyes lit up, and a small smile stretched across his face.

"Hello, Kaikaina," he said warmly. "It's so nice to see you again. Tell me, can you recognize these stars?"

"Huh," she felt at a loss of words. "Dex, what are you even talking about?"

He ignored her question, eyes darting upwards at the still day-time sky. "I remember the constellations back in O'ahu, but these stars, these ones I don't recognize."

"There aren't any stars out right now, Dex," Kai practically whispered.

Blinking, he smiled patronizingly at her and said, "Not that you can see, but mahalo anyways, Kaikaina."

It frightened her seeing her brother act like this. He wasn't acting like himself at _all_ and glancing up at the cut across his forehead and the weird pattern coming from it, she was sure _why_ he was acting like he only _vaguely_ recognized her.

"Grif, what are you even talking about," Tucker cut in. "Why are you working for the Cosmic Powers? They're the bad guys!"

"I'm sorry, but am I supposed to know who you are?" Grif sneered at Tucker, hefting the war hammer off of his shoulders, letting it smash against the ground with its sheer weight. "You've challenged the might of King Atlus, along with threatening the balance of the space-time continuum."

Swinging the war hammer up and pointing it towards Tucker he gritted out, "It's my purpose to stop you. A Red vs a Blue."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to do more for this universe, but then again, I want to do that for _every universe_ I've made so far for this board. Maybe I'll revisit some of them at a later date!
> 
> My Tumblrs are: @agent-murica (main and where I'm accepting prompts) and @amateurscribes (writing)!


End file.
